Back In Time- Lightning Thief
by Daleo43120
Summary: Percy has been abandoned by all save for few. When he meets a powerful being, will he go back in time? Will he become the judge, the jury and the executioner of the gods and titans? Percico.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I'm Uncle Rick. Then how would I own PJO and HOO?

 **A/N:** Set after 'The Last Olympian' and before 'The Lost Hero'.

 **Guide:**

Narration/Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Prologue**

 **Percy POV**

I entered my cabin in pure rage and packed my bag. I was going to leave Camp Half-Blood for good. The camp has betrayed me. All for my stupid half-brother Paris Rivers. He turns up out of nowhere and claims that he is a son of Poseidon and stopped an invasion of dracaena on Atlantis. Dad personally comes to confirm this.

He then turns to me and instructs "Be nice to him, Percy". I was shocked. No Hi or anything. Just an instruction. When Paris learns that I was the leader, he used petty things like mocking, blaming, insulting, pranking, lying and others and eventually majority of the camp turns on me. Still I was fine. I had my Wise Girl. I was planning on proposing her today. But when I get back to camp from Hephaestus' training (so that I could forge a ring myself), I go to beach and find that Annabeth was cheating on me with Paris (basically I saw them making-out). As I walk out I see my only friends who haven't betrayed me [Clarisse, Chris, Chiron, Lou Ellen,Tyson, The Stolls, Will, Austin, Kayla, Nico and Thalia ( who was visiting)] near Thalia's Tree.

Travis stated "Percy we don't know if you know but-"

"That Annabeth is cheating on me? Yeah I know. And I am going to leave camp now." I said.

They all said their goodbyes until Nico was left. I didn't know what happened but I suddenly pecked him on his lips. And to my surprise he didn't break apart. It felt as if I have died and achieved Elysium. His lips tasted like a McDonald Burger.

When we pulled away I said "I wasn't going to go away without doing that." I ran away waving goodbye as I ran with new-found energy, leaving a wide-eyed Nico and expressions of shock from everybody else.

 **On Olympus**

 **Third Person View**

" I have got information that Percy Jackson has abandoned us. I say we vote whether or not we will destroy him so that he doesn't ally with the enemies." Zeus Thundered ( **Sorry couldn't resist)**.

Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Zeus and Aphrodite voted for destruction.

Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades and Hestia ( **A/N:** In this version, Percy also asks for Hades and Hestia to be on the Council) voted against destruction.

"It is decided. Percy Jackson will be destroyed" Said Zeus and flashed away along with everyone else except for those who voted against destruction.

"Oh my Us! What will we do?" Apollo asked with worry. He knew that Percy was the one betrayed and not vice-versa.

"I believe I can help you." A deep, ancient voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and they saw a man standing there. His skin was pure black with white dots, stars, all over it. He wore a black Italian suit. He had onyxes instead of eyes and a smile worthy of a legendary prankster. Everyone knew who this was. This was Helix, the host of the Primordial Chaos, the void from which the first gods were created. Instantly all five of them dropped to their knees.

Helix frowned and said "Please raise, I hate formalities."

And everyone was up at once. "I believe you are all worried about Young Perseus. But don't worry, I have a plan. Please come with me to my home." And instantly, a pure black portal with white dots appeared behind him. All seven of them stepped through it.

 **One month later**

 **Percy POV**

It has been one month since I left camp. I found out the Olympians have been hunting me and hence I couldn't have gone to Mom and Paul as I would have endangered them and Estelle, my baby sister. I have been living in the mountains. During all this time, I wondered why I kissed Nico. He is my cousin and hence it is incest! But, well incest doesn't exist in gods. Plus Nico was really cute. I realized I loved him. ( **A/N:** I know it is becoming too early, but this is my first fanfic. Cut me some slack!) I had been hoping to taste those lips soon. As I was going to hunt, a black flash appeared and I closed my eyes, just in case (And no, portals don't kill mortals.). In front of me stood a man.

I asked "Who are you?"

He said "I am no enemy. I am Helix, the immortal host of Primordial Chaos, the first thing in existence. " I was shocked and immediately bowed. " Please don't bow. I hate formalities. I have an offer for you Perseus. Please follow me."

Hmmm. I wondered what kind of offer he had. I followed him through a portal that appeared behind me. I was taken to a place blacker than black. It was all dark. Still, I was able to follow Helix to a humble abode. I entered the door and sat in the living room.

Then Helix said "Perseus, I have seen you throughout your life. I saw how you were so mercilessly betrayed by most of the camp. The offer is that you go back in time. But not as a Son of Poseidon, but a Son of Helix. Only a select few people will have their memories. The ones who didn't betray you. Being my son, you will have the power to fade immortals and bring immortals back from oblivion. You will have power of the elements and the power to open portals. I want you to be The Judge, The Jury and The Executioner of the gods and titans. You will remove the corrupt ones, and keep the good ones. So, do you accept?"

I was shocked once again. The most powerful being in the universe offered to adopt me! And those who didn't betray me will have their memories! This means I can meet everyone again. Especially Nico. I chose what any rational being would do. "I accept". Helix clapped his hands. "Wonderful. Lets proceed with the ritual. I, Helix, the host of Primordial Chaos, claim Perseus Theseus Jackson, Former-Son of Poseidon, as my own." I didn't know where the words came, but I said "I, Perseus Theseus Jackson, accept Helix, the host of Primordial Chaos, as my father." Then he said " Now you will meet the ones who will have their memories and are alive. The ones who died will have their memories too and will be informed of the future. Now just wait a few minutes." I waited. Then Helix came with a group of people. My eyes immediately went on Nico, whose eyes were fixated on me.

 **Nico POV**

The weekly meeting to find Percy Jackson was going all. Percy was the only thing I thought about for the past month. That boy confuses me. First that boy makes an impression on me. I get a crush on him. He gets in a relationship with somebody else. Then, when dumped, he leaves but before going, he kisses me. And I realize I love him. Now I don't know what to do. Anyways, as we neared the end of the meeting, a man comes from a black portal with white dots. We immediately took our weapons out.

"I come in peace. I wish to share the location of Percy Jackson."

We kept our weapons away but in reach.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Helix, the host of Primordial Chaos and- No, don't bow to me, I am not arrogant like most of the corrupt Olympians- Percy is with me. I made an offer to him and he has accepted. It requires you and the only non-corrupt Olympians to be present. And it isn't a trap, I swear on the name of Chaos."

Thunder boomed outside, louder than when an oath is made on Styx. I glanced at everybody and then we all nodded our heads at the same time.

"Great! Follow me." And he walked back through the portal and the rest of us soon followed. We entered a dark room, but that was no problem for me. My eyes fixated on Percy. He now looked more handsome, if possible. He now had Jet-Black hair, and Pure Black eyes. He then looked at me.

 **Percy/Nico POV**

It took me all my willpower not to kiss Nico/Percy.

 **Helix POV (** Bet you weren't expecting that!)

I looked at Percy and Nico and smiled. They both truly loved each other. I quickly sent a mental message to Nolympians (Non-Corrupt Olympians). And they all quickly appeared after which Percy and Nico broke their gaze. I cleared my throat to gain their attention.

Then I said "Gods, Demigods, Percy here has decided to take upon my offer. My offer is that he goes back in time as my son. He would execute corrupted gods and titans and bring good gods and titans from oblivion. He would act as The Judge, The Jury and The Executioner of the Gods and Titans. Only the ones present here would have their memories along with Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. They would be Percy's allies and would be allowed in the Helix Cabin I would create in Camp Half-Blood. Your weapons will be upgraded to be able to fade gods and titans. I guess that will be all. And this time, things will be a little different because other Primordials will revolt if Fates kept it easy for you. Personally they like you all a lot."

Their reactions ranged from happy to gobsmacked to confused. Then I remembered one more thing.

"And also Nico, you and Bianca will be twins of Percy's age."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Well, I am not a big supporter of Pedophilia, and three years is a lot of time, so…" I said.

Percy and Nico blushed and everyone else snickered. I then gave them a locket with a black tornado symbol and said "Just tap on the symbol three times and you will come here to visit Percy. Now I am giving you all half-an-hour to talk with Percy. Then he needs to start learning his powers, which would continue for Eighteen months." I walked out.

 **Percy POV**

I was bombarded with questions and phrases like "Where were you hiding?" and "Have you been okay?" and "We missed you a lot." Then I turned my attention to Nico.

"So…" I started.

"So…" He repeated.

"When we go back in time, will you be my significant other?" I asked.

"Only if you will be my Significant Annoyance." He answered with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said and kissed him. It was a short kiss but we both sent so much love and passion we knew that we had true love.

When we broke apart Hades came to me and said "Percy, you are a good boy. You got me a seat in the council. I accept your relationship with my son but if you ever hurt my son intentionally I will personally send the worst monsters of Tartarus after you." I gulped and nodded. Satisfied, Hades went back and then Helix came and said "Okay times up now you have to go. You can visit Percy once every three weeks." They all waved goodbye and I waved back after which they were taken away by the portal. He pointed to a door behind me. I was a little surprised by the 'son' comment but quickly hid it and replied "Goodnight Dad." and walked away to my room. Judging by the surprised and happy expression of Dad I knew he liked it.

 **A/N: Hello! I am a new author and this is my first story. Please review and help me so that I could make it better. Thanks for Reading!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

 **Surprise! I am not dead. My school started just a few days after Prologue, so I was forced to pause the writing. And now the 1** **st** **chapter has vanished completely. So it will take some time, but you should expect the new chapter in a few days. Response to reviews in next chapter. Till then, see ya!**

 **Daleo43120**


End file.
